Creepy Psychiatrist in room 6
by HauntedImmortalNightmare
Summary: 14 year old Jennifer Flarin finds out that she has to talk to a psychiatrist, and when she first meets the psychiatrist, she finds him creepy...And he makes her feel incredibly stupid. Read and Review! This won't ever turn into a romance story, so don't ask...I find the idea of it disturbing...Oh, and in Chapter 2, Dr Lecter is being a tiny bit out of character for a reason...
1. Chapter 1

Hello, my name's Jennifer Flarin, and I'm 14 years old.

Yes, I know some of you are going to be less than thrilled to be reading something written by a 14 year old girl...but could you at least try to understand?

It's hard being a teenager that knows Dr Hannibal Lecter.

I guess I might as well go ahead and tell you the story of how I know Dr Hannibal Lecter...

~0~0~

I am British, 5 foot 3 inches tall, I have long wavy golden brown hair with a fringe that almost covers my eyes and i have dark blue eyes that look almost black...when the light's not shining on them...

I like the fact that my eyes unnerve some people at school, which is very useful at times, because apparently, my eyes make me look possessed.

Sounds like someone's been watching too many horror movies...

And to add to my weirdness at school, I'm also incredibly quiet.

But it's nearly impossible for me to be quiet at home. If I was to be quiet at home as well as school then I think I'd go insane.

Who wants to try and talk to anyone at school, anyway?

If you talk too much then you get told to shut up, and then if you're suddenly really quiet you get asked if you're alright.

It's so annoying...

Anyway, I come home from school on a rainy Monday afternoon, and am greeted by my 38 year old mum who's called Sarah at the front door, looking rather nervous about something as she fiddled with her long brown hair out of habit of being nervous.

And then when she starts to stutter at me, I understand why.

Why the weather suddenly decided to change from sunshine to rain as soon as I stepped out of the school gates to walk back home and catch me without a coat or an umbrella.

My mother wants me to see a psychiatrist today.

All because of my school expressing their 'concerns' about me being quiet.

As if they could give two shits about me. They just want the money that comes with having a mentally unstable student that requires special attention in their school.

I already told them why I'm quiet. It's because I'm shy. But apparently there could be more to it than just being shy.

That's what they said to my mother when they spoke to her on the phone, the sneaky bastards.

If results somehow came back as me having a mental disorder, and the crappy school I'm forced to go to gets the money they so desperately want, then I'd be labelled as crazy for the rest of my life, when in reality I'm just really anxious.

After a lot of angry teenager shrieking at my traitor mother, I discovered some more annoying news.

The poisonous ideas that they slipped into my mother's mind to make her worry and want to sort out my 'problem' made her call a psychiatrist appointment for me a week ago.

A whole week ago, and I was never told about it until now.

Until the actual day of the bloody appointment!

Sighing in frustration, I push past her and stomp up the stairs to get changed out of my school uniform before going to get into my mum's blue Mini Cooper car and let her drive me to the hospital that's about 3 or 4 miles away from our house.

Changing out of my dull school uniform, I had put on a black and grey horizontal striped t-shirt that fitted snugly on my slim figure and a maroon jacket on top, and then some new-looking jeans with slip-on black boots.

When we finally arrived at the hospital, my mum told the blonde female receptionist that I'm here for the appointment.

After 10 minutes of standing in the waiting area, the same blonde-haired receptionist came over to us and told us that he's ready to see me now.

The receptionist also tells me that the psychiatrist is waiting for me in room 6, and I stare at my mum, who is once again fiddling with her hair.

"Do I have to go and talk to him on my own?" I grumble, confused as to why she's edging towards an empty seat in the waiting area that's next to the fish tank.

"Yes sweetheart, you do. Don't worry, you'll be fine. He always requests to talk to patients on their own, it's not just you, ok? He's one of the best psychiatrists at this hospital, so he's bound to be able to help solve your problem, Jen, and that's what you want, right?"

Swallowing my nerves, I nod my head and turn around to walk down the corridor that leads towards room 6 before I could run out of the hospital and walk home.

Talking a few deep breathes, I knocked twice on the door, and then opened the white door when a male voice called out to me to come in.

And that's when I first met Dr Hannibal Lecter.


	2. Chapter 2

As I walked into the room, the man smiled a small smile at me as he stood up from sitting on his chair, moving to stand in front of me, his eyes glittering.

I sat down smiling back at him onto a comfy green armchair opposite where his green armchair was behind a clean and tidy wooden desk, as he introduced himself to me in a soft and cultured voice.

"Good afternoon, my name is Dr Lecter, it's nice to finally meet you, Jennifer."

I blinked stupidly at him for a few seconds, then I realised that he must have been told my name when my mum made the appointment last Monday.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you, too..." I mumbled awkwardly, feeling shy and stupid, not able to force myself to make eye contact with his maroon eyes.

Hold on a second.

Maroon?!

His eyes are maroon?!

"There's no need to panic, Jennifer, it's perfectly alright for you to relax. Now, before we begin, do you have any questions you'd like to ask me?"

I nodded, very briefly making eye contact with him for a second time, and then speedily looking at his shoulder once again.

"Do I need to fill out a questionnaire...so you can know some things about me?"

I didn't know what it was about his maroon eyes, but they made my skin crawl every time they glittered at me with an emotion I couldn't quite recognise every time I felt brave enough to look him in the eyes.

Was it pity? Hate? Disgust at my lack of eye contact?

He flashed a smile at me again.

"I will be asking you questions about yourself, so there is no need for you to waste even more time writing your answers to questions from a questionnaire as I will be taking notes of your answers anyway. Any more questions?"

I shook my head, "No, Dr Lecter."

He nodded, walking to sit back down behind his desk, picking up a pencil and notebook before looking up from his notebook to look at me.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

I shook my head, "No."

He asked me lots of questions like this for the next 10 minutes.

After informing me that the next question would be the last one, he asked me one of the hardest questions I have ever had the misfortune to have to answer out loud.

"Why do you think you are shy, Jennifer, if I may call you by your first name?"

You've been calling me by my first name for ages now, Dr Lecter!

Oh crap, why am I shy?!

I stared at him with wide eyes. I just didn't know how to answer the question.

I was stuck.

Feeling even more stupid than I did at the beginning of the appointment, I answered, "I have no idea."

He grinned, and I felt a shiver of fear run down my spine.

"Of course you have an idea as to why you are shy, Jennifer. There's always a reason why people do the things they do."

I glanced at the clock that was hanging on the wall above his head.

"The appointment ends in 5 minutes, Jennifer. I have a lot of other people waiting to see me today. A lot of people..."

Then I saw his eyes glitter at me with that same emotion in his eyes once again.

No... he can't be looking at me like that!

I peeked another look at his still-glittering maroon eyes.

And this time I recognized the emotion, and couldn't deny what I was seeing.

Hunger.

He was looking at me like a starved man.

Like I was a meal that he wasn't allowed to eat.

I recoiled from looking into his maroon eyes to his notebook, nodding.

"Are you alright, Miss Flarin? You look horrified about something. Or someone."

He looked intently into my dark blue eyes.

"Perhaps it's me...do I scare you, Jennifer?"

Holy shit, how does he do that?!

"It's time for me to go home now, Dr Lecter." I whispered, ignoring his questions as I turned round to face the direction of the door so I could get out of here before I said something stupid.

He could read me like an open book.

Shit.

"You may call me Hannibal if you wish to, Jennifer."

I nodded once in his direction so it didn't look as though I was being rude.

"Goodbye Hannibal Lecter." I said, as I quickly opened the door and walked out of room 6, happy to get out of there.

Damn, even his name is enough to make my skin crawl...

When I had almost shut the door behind me, he said softly, but was, amazingly, still loud enough for me to hear every single word he was saying, "It was nice talking to you, Jennifer Flarin. I'll see you soon. Very soon..."

_**HauntedImmortalNightmare: **_Sorry if Hannibal being a tiny bit OOC annoys you, but it is part of the story...*nervous laugh*...

Thanks for reading, and please Review! :D


	3. Chapter 3

That last sentence he said to me sounded like a threat!

Maybe I should be extra cautious when I'm alone...?

No, I'm probably just being paranoid...

He's only a psychiatrist!

These thoughts were whirling around in my mind as I waved to my mother, who was staring blankly at the fish tank that had a lone goldfish swimming inside of it.

When I realized that she hadn't noticed me waving at her, I sighed and walked over to her.

Waving my hand in front of her green eyes seemed to do the trick, and she snapped out of her sleepy stupor.

"Did you like the psychiatrist? Did it help talking to-"

"Mum!"

She frowned at me, "What? I'm only interested in knowing what happened, and then you complain at me!"

I roll my eyes at her, "He said at the end that I should make another appointment to see him again for next week at reception."

Nodding, she unwillingly stood up and walked away from her seat next to the fish tank to talk to the same blonde receptionist once again.

When we had arrived home, and I was about to go up the stairs to lock myself in my bedroom until dinner was ready, my mum exclaimed at me, "Hey! Aren't you going to tell me what happened?"

I sighed, and turned around to walk back down the stairs and into the kitchen, with my mother right behind me.

Sitting down onto a chair, I launched into telling my mother everything that had happened when I was talking to Dr Hannibal Lecter.

"Well, he visits lots of other hospitals and has lots of people to try and help every day apart from Saturdays and Sundays..."

My mum nodded encouragingly, so I continued slowly, not sure what I should and should not tell my mother about what I noticed about the psychiatrist from only one visit.

I decided to be honest about what I thought about Dr Hannibal Lecter.

"He kinda...creeped me out a bit..."

"Why's that?"

I shrugged, "He kept on looking at me like...like I was something to eat..."

To my surprise, my mum burst out laughing.

"I'm not surprised, the poor man probably got no lunch break, what with all of those people waiting to see him!"

I laughed feebly with her, unable to believe that what she'd said could be true for some unknown reason.

"He makes me feel incredibly stupid...and yet it's only very subtly implied...like he's being manipulative..."

My mother smiled sympathetically at me.

"Well-educated people can make you feel like that without even realizing that they're even doing it, Jennifer, so don't worry about it. I'm sure he doesn't mean it."

I continued my analysis of Dr Lecter, feeling more and more paranoid by the minute.

"Some of the things he said were like they had a double meaning behind them..."

I paused to see if my mum wanted to say something, and when I noticed that she didn't, I continued.

"His eyes are maroon, he can read me like a book-"

"That's his job, sweetheart."

I stared at her.

"His job includes interpreting people's facial expressions and body language, those sort of things."

It was like he was reading my thoughts than my facial expressions and body language...

"Oh...Well, that's all, really. Can I go now?"

She sighed, her eyelids drooping slightly, "Yeah, go ahead."

I ran like the wind all the way up to my bedroom, slamming the door shut and locking it, and then looked out of the window, half-expecting to see him standing there, looking up at me with a creepy smile on his face.

_**HauntedImmortalNightmare: **_It's actually rather difficult to make this funny and keep Dr Hannibal Lecter in character at the same time... Even though it's intentional and part of the plot...*wink* *wink*...

Thanks for the Reviews! :D


	4. Chapter 4

The day of the second appointment with Dr Hannibal Lecter came far too quickly, and I was soon back at the hospital knocking on the white door of room 6 once again, feeling incredibly nervous.

When I walked into the room, he was already standing, smiling slightly, his maroon eyes not glittering with hunger.

This time, they were calm and peaceful, which made me feel suspicious as well as nervous.

But then again, the reason for his calmness might simply be because he managed to have something to eat in his lunch-break today...

"Hello again, Miss Flarin, do sit down."

Oh, not going to call me Jennifer today, hmm?

I smiled at him, and obediently sat down where I sat last time.

Sitting down behind his desk, I noticed that Dr Lecter had the notebook from last week in his hands, and he was now reading what he had written from last week.

Or watching me and pretending to read his notes...

"Now, Miss Flarin-"

"You can call me Jennifer if you wish to, Dr Lecter."

My eyes widened in shock.

Shit, I didn't mean to say that out loud!

Dr Lecter looked at me, amused at my reaction to what I had just said to him.

"If you insist, Miss Flarin."

I'll be honest...I was not expecting him to be so calm about me interrupting him...

God, he's so confusing!

"Now, Jennifer, before you interrupted me, what I was going to say was that being an only child and your parents being divorced must play a large part in you being shy."

He chuckled, "But obviously, you are not so shy as you pretend to be."

Shit, shit, shit!

"But I'm not pretending...?"

My brain is all over the place, I can hardly think straight, I'm so confused.

And what does my parents being divorced have anything to do with me being shy?

He's writing something he's noticed about me in that blue notebook of his, and I try to read what he's writing about me, but before I can read one word, he looked up and caught me.

"Are you curious about what I'm writing, Jennifer?"

I nod, unable to speak in my panic of being caught looking.

He smiled.

"It's perfectly alright to be curious, Jennifer, just don't try and be as curious as a cat..."

I frowned slightly, "Why shouldn't I try to be as curious as a cat, Dr Lecter?"

"Because curiosity killed the cat, Miss Flarin."

"Oh..."

An awkward silence filled the air as he looked at me and I briefly looked at him.

I jerked my eyes away from his before I did my nervous laugh like I always do when I felt awkward.

He tilted his head to the side, still analysing my facial expressions, which rapidly changed from panicked, anxious and then to annoyed, his eyes never changing from peaceful and calm, only changing once to show a flash of amusement.

I blushed, and he broke the silence after a few minutes, saying that my 30 minute appointment was over.

I threw him a confused look as I stared at the clock.

That 30 minutes went by quicker than it did last time...

"Remember to make an appointment for next week, Jennifer."

I didn't notice as I practically ran out of the room in embarrassment him taking the clock off the wall above his head, and changing it back to the correct time.

_**HauntedImmortalNightmare:**_ This fanfic is sort of based on when Hannibal was the Chesapeake Ripper, but isn't set in the 1970's, incase anyone was wondering...


	5. Chapter 5

6 months had passed, and it was now near the end of October, but there was still no sign of Dr Lecter.

What had happened 6 months ago for him to leave without a trace?

~0~0~

When I had arrived at the hospital 6 months ago for my 3rd appointment with Dr Hannibal Lecter, I had this strange feeling in my gut that something was wrong.

Waving at the blonde receptionist as I wandered down the corridor towards room 6, I looked out of a window and saw a magpie.

I muttered to myself, "Oh, shit...one magpie on its own is bad luck, isn't it? Shit!"

My paranoia got the better of me, and I practically ran towards room 6, constantly looking back when I should have been looking where I was going.

I tripped over my own feet, and landed on the floor in a heap of flailing limbs.

"That's odd, I've never been the sort of person to fall over my own feet...?"

Shaking my head at my newfound clumsiness, I got up off of the floor, my cheeks red with embarrassment.

I jumped in surprise when I saw Dr Lecter standing there in front of me.

"Are you alright, Miss Flarin?"

I nodded, "Yes, I'm fine thank you, Dr Lecter."

He smiled at me, and then said something that slightly annoyed me, "I'm afraid I have to go because of an emergency, Miss Flarin. My apologies for not informing you sooner."

"What's the emergency?" I asked without thinking.

"Nothing you need to worry about, Jennifer, now go back to your mother and go home."

"Goodbye..." I muttered, annoyed that I had wasted my time coming here to the hospital to talk to Dr Lecter.

"Goodbye for now, Miss Flarin."

My mum asked me as soon as she saw me walking back down the corridor why I was back from the appointment so early.

"I have no idea,mum, he just said that there was an emergency and he had to go and that I had to go home with you now..."

My mum frowned, but nodded her head in understanding anyway, and held the door open for me to walk through to the car park, forgetting to make an appointment for next week.

~0~0~

The next morning was a Tuesday morning, but I didn't have any school because it was the holidays.

Rubbing the sleep out of my eyes as I climbed down the stairs, I heard the news blaring out of the television in the kitchen.

"Good morning, and welcome to the 6 o clock news. The date today is Tuesday the of 29th of October, and we have some rather disturbing news for you all this morning-"

My ears pricked up with interest at the words 'disturbing news', and I speedily walked into the kitchen to hear what the 'disturbing news' was.

"Yes, that's right, he did this all to himself! Horrific, isn't it? He ate his own nose and then fed the rest of his face to his two dogs!"

"The work of a cannibal, Ian, this has got to be the work of a manipulative cannibal. No one in their right mind would do something like this to themselves!"

The news reporter called Ian raised a brown eyebrow at his fellow reporter, who was called Ella, "Anyway...The main suspect at the moment is a psychiatrist, who is to be unnamed for legal reasons, as Mason went through counselling after being convicted of molesting a child."

"Unnamed meaning that they have no idea who the sick bastard who did this is." My mum muttered bitterly at the TV screen as she buttered a piece of toast for herself.

I felt strangely guilty when my mum said that, like as if I knew who was responsible for manipulating Mason to mutilate his own face.

I know now that I probably did know who it was.

He was hiding right under my nose the entire time...

Making me feel stupid.

**_HauntedImmortalNightmare: _**There's finally a bit of plot to the story now! :D

Thanks for reading, and please review what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

I hadn't been able to speak to Dr Lecter at the hospital for ages, not since April, so life at school returned to being a living nightmare.

People at school had noticed that I had stopped making an effort to talk to them once again, and they hated me for it.

But it wasn't my fault, I wasn't doing it on purpose.

I honestly wasn't sure anymore if I was just shy...maybe I have some sort of disorder?

I shrugged absentmindedly as I walked through the door to my first class of the day, and a group of blonde-haired girls glared at me.

"Oh god, what have I done now?" I groaned in my mind as they all continued to glare at me as I sat down at a desk near the door...just incase I had to make a run for it...

"Here's the freak who can't speak!" one of them whispered loudly, making the rest of the blondes laugh sarcastically.

I raised an eyebrow at them all, and they pouted at me, looking like retarded ducks as two of them also put their hands on their hips.

"What are you looking at, bitch?" sneered a blonde, who I suspected to actually be a brunette in a group of natural blondes.

I smiled sarcastically, and then looked away to look at the teacher, who was staring back and forth at me and the group of blonde ducks.

Realizing that the entertainment had ended, he began the lesson.

~0~0~

5 minutes until the end of the school day, and the seconds were ticking by faster than usual.

Yeah, that's right, they were ticking by faster than usual, not crawling by half dead like time at school usually did.

And I'd always thought that time flies by when you were having fun...

And I sure as hell was not having fun.

Literally running out of school like I was running away from an army of zombies, I decided to walk home a different way than I usually did, feeling a bit adventurous.

It was just my luck that halfway through the journey back to my house that I bumped into the blonde who had called me a bitch.

"Watch where you're going, bitch!"

She glared at me, blocking my path so I couldn't walk past her.

How ironic...

I stared at her, my eyes clearly saying, "Bitch, please, you better watch where you're going."

She growled at me as she pushed me backwards, and I bit my bottom lip to stop myself from laughing.

But unfortunately she wasn't as stupid as her hair colour stereotyped her to be, and she noticed.

"Don't you fuckin-"

But before she could finish her meaningless threat, a car came zooming down the road.

She went flying to the ground, and landed with a loud snapping sound.

"Holy shit! Gemma! Gemma, are you ok?"

"I'm afraid not, Miss Flarin."

No...it can't be...

It can't be him that's speaking so calmly, even after breaking an innocent, (even if she was a complete bitch), girl's neck by hitting her violently with a car like he did this sort of thing every day...

I looked into his maroon eyes, my eyes blazing with anger.

"You evil son of a bitch."

**_HauntedImmortalNightmare: Gemma might not be dead, guys, Jennifer might have made a mistake... or did Maroon eyes (yeah I know it's kinda obvious who Maroon eyes is, but just humour me, ok? XD But then again, Maroon eyes could be someone wearing maroon eye contacts...) actually break Gemma's neck and kill her for no reason?_**

**Yeah, this chapter is an actual (pretty damn stupid) attempt at adding some 'exciting' action to the story... Don't shoot the author for having a go...*laughs nervously***

**Thanks for reading, and please Review! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

"Oh, believe me, I've been called worse." said Dr Lecter, smirking as he walked towards me.

"Why did you hit Gemma with your car? What has she ever done to you?"

"Well, from what I could see, she was about to throw you onto the road herself. So I stopped her."

I backed away from him as he got closer and closer to me, "Stay away from me!"

"Gemma's not dead, Miss Flarin."

I stared at him in disbelief.

"I heard a snapping noise...her neck's broken!"

Looking amused, he walked over to Gemma, "Come and see for yourself."

"No."

"Would you like me to drag you over to see?"

My eyes widened in horror, "You wouldn't?"

Dr Lecter smiled, "Oh, I would."

I shook my head several times, "I'll go over if you move away."

He smirked at me as he moved to stand next to his car.

Taking a deep breath, I made my way over to Gemma, and I saw that Dr Lecter was telling the truth.

Her neck wasn't snapped.

"Oh..."

I looked up to my right to look at Dr Lecter.

"I guess you were right-"

I stopped talking when I realized that Dr Lecter was no longer standing next to his car.

"You should never stand in front of a car, Miss Flarin."

Before I could look away from the car, I was falling to the ground.

Knocked out unconscious.

~0~0~

I woke up with blurred vision to the sound of an engine purring away.

The side of my head throbbed painfully as I tried to sit up.

But as soon as I lifted my head up, I felt incredibly dizzy.

"Ah, good...you're awake."

I breathed deeply in and out as I tried to control the dizziness, ignoring whoever just spoke to me.

Wait...where am I?

A pair of maroon eyes narrowed at me.

Who has maroon eyes...?

"Lecter..."

"I prefer to be addressed to as Dr Lecter, but considering the state you're in right now I'll forgive you."

"Why...where's Gemma? Where am I?"

"Gemma has been found and taken to hospital alive, and won't remember a thing about what has happened... so no one knows you're with me."

**_HauntedImmortalNightmare: Yeah, sorry about this chapter being really short, it's just that I'm suffering from writer's block, and plus I thought this would be a good place to stop this chapter..._**

**_Hopefully some of you enjoyed this chapter...XD_**


	8. Chapter 8

"Why have you kidnapped me?"

Dr Lecter smiled a small condescending smile before answering my question.

"Oh, you're full of questions now, aren't you? You know why, Miss Flarin. Think back to our last meeting. What happened? How did you feel? Did something feel... wrong?"

I shook my head as I closed my eyes to try and stop everything around me from spinning like a whirlpool.

"That was 6 months ago, Dr Lecter..."

He looked me straight in the eyes, his gaze unbreakable as he said the words that caused me to have a mental breakdown.

"Such big words for such a little girl."

I stared at Dr Lecter, affronted by his rude remark.

"You think I'm stupid, don't you?"

His mocking smile grew slightly bigger.

"Answer me, Miss Flarin. What do you think happened 6 months ago?"

My natural teenaged girl instincts suddenly took over, helping me momentarily break the walls that were trapping what I really wanted to say inside my mind.

How dare he be so rude to me?!

"No, Dr Lecter, why don't you answer me first! I'm so sick and tired of everyone being complete assholes to me at school, and I'm not gonna take it from you, too! Why don't you just drive me home right now and this will all be over. I won't tell anyone about this and I don't know anything about what happened 6 months ago anyway, which by the way happened much too far in the past for me to remember exactly what happened and how I felt at the time!"

Dr Lecter's grin dropped off of his face, and the realization of what I had just said to him slapped me in the face.

Oh shit, he's gonna kill me.

"That mind of yours is going to get you killed, Miss Flarin."

"I'm probably gonna die anyway..."

Dr Lecter raised an eyebrow at me, "You think I'm going to kill you, don't you, Miss Flarin-"

"Jennifer."

"You hate being called Miss Flarin, don't you, Miss Flarin-"

"Stop it!"

Dr Lecter smirked at me as I glared at him, amused at how quickly he could get me angry.

Hang on a second, the car's stopped moving.

I noticed that he had parked the car in a deserted car park.

Deserted car parks are never a good thing when you happen to be with Dr Hannibal Lecter...

"Let me guess...why are we in a deserted car park?"

I nodded.

"Well, the answer to that question is rather dull, I'm afraid. We're in a deserted car park because I simply didn't want to crash the car by accident when I'm talking to you, Miss...Jennifer. Also...it was rather necessary for it to be deserted so you can't get any help from anyone who happens to be there at the time."

"Which reminds me of my earlier question... Why have you kidnapped me, Dr Lecter?"


	9. Chapter 9

Dr Lecter just smiled at me.

I knew then that he was probably never going to tell me why he'd kidnapped me.

I sighed in defeat as I leaned back in my seat.

"Ok, fine! You're not going to tell me why! Can you at least tell me what you're going to do with me?"

"What, and ruin all of the fun? Oh, no Miss Flarin... I won't tell you anything."

~0~0~

Having to act like normal when all you want to do is run away screaming for help when you're with Dr Hannibal Lecter is more difficult than you'd think it would be...

Only kidding, no one in their right mind would find it easy.

"So... You just want to go for a walk with me... In broad daylight... on the same day that you've kidnapped me on? Is that correct?"

Dr Lecter smirked at me.

"That is correct."

"Are you insane?!"

"I might be insane, but I also might not be insane."

I nodded slowly, not really understanding what the hell was happening.

"I think the heat's got to my head..." I said to myself as I dramatically put a hand to my forehead and closed my eyes.

"Ah, an FBI agent! I'm assuming you've just heard what Miss Flarin has said about being kidnapped by me?"

I turned around to see a woman with short red hair staring at Dr Lecter with a look of determination in her eyes.

"Yes, I did. You must be Mason Verger's psychiatrist."

Dr Lecter smiled.

"You sound like fun."

**_HauntedImmortalNightmare:_** Sorry this chapter's so short but it's better than nothing, right? ;D The next chapter will hopefully be fun like Dr Lecter says... Heh...


	10. Chapter 10

I smiled at the red-haired FBI agent.

"You'll have to excuse Miss Flarin, she's not much of a talker."

Dr Lecter smiled slyly at me.

Oh if only I could slap him...

"Well that's ok with me." the female FBI agent said confidently as she smiled back at me.

"Now are you going to let Miss Flarin come with me or am I gonna have to force you?"

Dr Lecter chuckled.

"Force me? How would you do that I wonder..."

The FBI agent with a West Virginian accent smirked at Dr Lecter.

I grinned widely as I realised what she had done.

There were people from the FBI circled all around us with their guns pointed at Dr Lecter.

"You're surrounded, Sir."

Dr Lecter smiled.

"I know."

I rolled my eyes at him.

~0~0~

30 minutes later and I'm sitting in front of the FBI agent who I now know is called Clarice Starling.

We're sitting in her office at the FBI place while Dr Lecter gets interviewed in another room by some other FBI agent called Jack Crawford.

She's meant to be interviewing me... but because of my severe shyness I can't seem to get any words out to answer her questions.

I look at her apologetically and she sighs.

"It's ok, Jennifer. We can try again in another way... You can write down your answers instead. I'll just go and get a pen and some paper..."

I nod at her as I smile sadly, disappointed in myself for not being able to talk to her.

~0~0~

Clarice walks back into the room a few minutes later with two pens and a load of paper.

"Two pens incase one of them decides to die on us." joked Clarice as she grinned at me.

I laughed silently as she handed me a piece of paper and a pen.

Just as Clarice was about to ask me one of her many questions, a man burst into the room.

"He escaped! Dr Lecter's escaped!"

I shared a look of horror with Clarice, and then we both ran out of her office to follow the man that had informed us of Dr Lecter managing to escape the FBI.

**_HauntedImmortalNightmare:_** I really like this chapter! :D Go me! xD This chapter was quite fun, right?


	11. Chapter 11

I feel empty inside as I stare at the two dead men lying on the floor.

They both have pens stabbed into their throats...

"Clarice... The pens..." I manage to whisper as I shakily point at one of the men's necks.

"Dear lord, why is there a child here?!" exclaims a man with slicked back brown hair.

"I'm sorry, Sir... I told her not to follow me..."

The man sighs deeply as he stares at me, his glasses glinting in the light.

Then he hesitantly holds out a hand towards me, and as we shake hands he tells me his name.

Jack Crawford.

Oh joy... I just got Clarice into trouble with her boss...

"You'll need to stay with us for a while Miss Flarin. Dr Lecter is a dangerous man."

No shit...

~0~0~

"You have 5 minutes to pack some essential items that you need. If you're not back in the car in 5 minutes then we will come into your house and find you. Is that understood, Miss Flarin?"

I resist the urge to roll my eyes at Jack Crawford as I nod at him several times.

"Your 5 minutes starts now."

With wide eyes I spin around and run into the house where I live, running up the stairs like I'm on fire as I grab the biggest suite case that I can find and quickly grab a load of clothes and other daily essentials.

"Damn Crawford... 5 minutes?! Who the fuck does he think he is?! Ugh! I hate him already..."

Unknown to me at the time, a man stood in the shadows watching my every move, probably shaking his head in disapproval at my rudeness...

~0~0~

Jack Crawford looked like he wanted to slam his foot down and drive away as fast as he could.

My mother had just ran out of the house in a panic, looking slightly insane.

"Oh shit..." Was what I heard him mutter as she frantically banged on one of the car windows.

"Ms Flarin, please, calm down-"

"But I need to know what's happening!-"

"Your daughter's psychiatrist has turned out to be a psychotic cannibalistic killer... That's all you need to know..."

My mother stared at me in horror.

"You were right..."

Oh my god she has to bring that up in front of a friggin' FBI agent-

"What's she talking about, Miss Flarin? What are you right about?"

Ugh...

"Miss Flarin... I know that you're very shy, but it is important that you try to answer my question. What are you right about?"

The other FBI agents in the car stare at me in silence as they wait for me to answer.

"Ummm... About 6 or 7 months ago after my first appointment with Dr Lecter... I told my mum that something didn't feel right about him... I told her that I found him creepy..."

"Why did you find Dr Lecter... 'creepy'?"

I almost smirked at him.

"Because he looked at me like I was something he wanted to eat..."

Jack Crawford stared at me like he'd found the clue of the century.

**_HauntedImmortalNightmare: _**I gotta say... This has got to be the best chapter I've ever written in all of my fanfics so far...! XD


	12. Chapter 12

It's now Christmas Eve, and I'm still being forced to stay at an FBI safe house.

I haven't seen my mother in 2 months.

Jack Crawford told me that it wouldn't be safe for my mother to visit me... I missed her so much on my 15th birthday...

All I got from my mother was a birthday card with a letter inside of it.

I always read the letter before I go to sleep every night... It makes me feel like I'm home.

I look up at the clock on the wall and see that it's now 8pm.

Out of boredom, I put on my purple winter coat and black boots and step outside into the snow.

There's not much of a garden at the safe house... they probably spent a lot of their money on the huge fence that surrounds the small snow-covered garden...

I imagine that the fence wouldn't be as frail and thin as the one that surrounds the garden at my home...

That would be hilarious if it was.

When I stepped on the snow and heard it make a crunching noise, I suddenly imagined someone getting their neck snapped.

And that made me remember the two dead FBI agents.

I flinch away from the snow.

"Better get back inside the house..." I mutter to myself as I kick at the snow on the ground.

~0~0~

"Only been outside for 5 minutes..." I mumble to myself as I trundle up the stairs to the room that's now my bedroom.

The floorboards creak loudly as I walk on them to go into the bathroom that's right next to my temporary bedroom.

"I'm not that heavy am I?" I wonder to myself out loud.

Picking up my electric toothbrush, I shake my head.

The FBI have been supplying me with food to stick in the microwave myself, so I know what calories I'm shoving into my mouth to eat...

"Nah... I haven't put on any weight in the past 2 months..."

As I'm cleaning my teeth, all I can hear is the sound of my electric toothbrush cleaning my teeth.

So I wouldn't have been able to hear if any intruders were to wander around the safe house...

But I did feel a vibration coming from the floorboards underneath my feet.

My eyes widen in shock as I turn off my electric toothbrush and freeze.

Should I go outside and see if anyone's there?

My fear stabs at my pounding heart as I open the bathroom door.

~0~0~

I'm about to say "Who's there?", but then I remember that that's a stupid thing to say.

With my hands curled up into fists, I tiptoe down the stairs next to the wall so the floorboards don't make a sound and give me away.

I pause as I remember the vibrations going in the direction of my bedroom.

"Oh for fucks sake..."

I go back up the stairs and see as soon as I walk into my room that an empty vase has toppled over and smashed on the floor.

Sighing, I bend down onto my knees to pick up the pieces.

"Sorry about the mess..."

**_HauntedImmortalNightmare: _**Yay another good chapter! :D

Damn I'm on fire today...

Thanks for reading! :D


	13. Chapter 13

I whirl around to see a sheepish Jack Crawford staring down at the broken vase on the floor.

Because of the unusual sight that I was unbelievably seeing before my very eyes, I exclaim what I'm thinking.

"Why didn't you call me before you let yourself in?"

Snapping out of his embarrassed state, Jack Crawford frowned sternly at me as he replied, "I did, but you didn't answer... so I assumed that something had happened."

And by 'something' he means kidnapped... Oh great, I'm not safe in a safe house...

No... I'll be fine.

Dr Lecter wouldn't kill me... Would he?

"You thought that Dr Lecter had kidnapped me... I'm not really safe here... am I?"

Crawford hesitated, not sure if he should answer my question.

I already knew the answer to his question... Dr Lecter did manage to escape from the FBI!

"You might not be safe here... But it is best if you stay here, Miss Flarin..."

"He doesn't care about me being murdered by Dr Lecter! Fucking bastard..." I think bitterly to myself as I sigh.

I may be depressed and lonely, but that does not mean that I want to die.

Not today...

"Well... can't I move to somewhere where I will be safe from Dr Lecter?"

Jack Crawford looked down at the watch on his wrist, trying to avoid having to answer my question.

Not on my watch...

"I have to go now, Miss Flarin-"

"TELL ME!"

Crawford's eyes widen as he looks up at me.

"Are you alright, Miss Flarin?"

I shake my head angrily to answer his stupid question.

I would normally feel embarrassed for being so rude to a complete stranger like Jack Crawford, but there was something about him that made me want to hit him...

"Tell me, I need to know!"

I cringe as I remember my mother saying something similar two months ago.

Jack Crawford nods solemnly at me, trying to keep his dignity as he straightened his tie.

~0~0~

As soon as Jack Crawford slammed the front door of the safe house shut behind him, it suddenly dawned on me that I had just thrown a temper tantrum at an FBI agent.

"Oh my god! I'm so fucking stupid! He's gonna say I've gone crazy! Shit! Fucking shit! Ugh!"

I repeatedly face palm myself in the face as my cheeks turn bright red.

"Ughhhhh, I'm so tired!"

I groan my way up the stairs to bed, slamming my head on the pillow as I leave my bedroom door open.

**HauntedImmortalNightmare:** I feel your pain, Jen... Ughhhh... *facepalm* *facepalm* *facepalm*


End file.
